Kikyou e Sesshoumaru
by Kiky-Sama
Summary: nhaaai, a minha primeira fic.
1. cap 1

Kikyou e Sesshoumaru - Cap 1

Era um dia normal, mas uma pessoa não se sentia muito bem.  
--- Kagome, me desculpa, por favor!  
--- suspira SENTA!  
InuYasha cai de cara no chão --- Por que fez isso??? oO" indignado  
--- Eu preciso ficar sozinha um pouco... - disse Kagome, indu pra floresta.  
--- Espe.  
InuYashaé interrompido por Miroku --- Deixa ela, InuYasha... -disse ele --- É... o que conteceu com ela, InuYasha? - perguntou Sango

--- Não foi nada.  
Enquanto isso.  
Kagome está na floresta, lembrando da noie anterior

#FLASHBACK (xDDD#  
InuYasha fareja algo e corre pra floresta Kagome vai atrás -esconcida- pra saber o que é --- Kikyou... - disse ele --- É vc... InuYasha?  
--- Eu estava preocupado com você.... Kikyou.  
InuYasha abraça ela --- Inu... Yasha... - disse ela, encostando o rosto no peito d InuYasha - Preocupado por que?  
--- Tinha medo de que Naraku viesse atrás de você.  
Eles se olham e Kikyou beija ele.  
Kagome observava tudo atrás d uma árvore, não aguentou.  
--- NÃO!!!!! - berrou ela

--- Kagome!  
Kagome foi correndo na direção por onde veio --- Vá atrás dela, InuYasha... atrás da mulher que ama - disse Kikyou

#FIM DO FLASHBACK (/o/)#

Kagome agora chorava... chorava porque tinha medo de que InuYasha não gostava dela... Foi tomada por um grande ódio por Kikyou.  
--- É ela! - disse Kagome, baixinho A sacerdotisa estava dormindo em uma árvore Kagome apontou o seu arco-e-flecha pra ela, e lançou três flechas: uma no braço, uma na perna e outra na barriga da sacerdotisa.  
---Ai.... Kagome?  
"Mas o que eu estou fazendo?!?!!?" pensou Kagome e voltou correndo para onde estavam InuYasha e os outros Kikyou tentou descer da árvore, mas estava muito machucada e acabou caindo e desmaiando.  
Enquanto isso.  
--- Kagome!Onde estava? - perguntou Shippou

--- Por ai.

Kikyou acordou. Viu que estava com os ferimentos enfaixados.  
O lugar era uma caverna.  
Ela se levantou, prendeu o cabelo e pegou seu arco e flechas.  
--Já se vai? - perguntou um youkai


	2. cap 2

Ela olhou e viu um youkai d longos cabelos prateados Apontou uma flecha pa ele --- Quem é vc? - perguntou ela --- Mass que mulher ingrata!  
Kikyou viu um outr youkai, era pequeno, verde e tinha cara de sapo. Do lado deste havia uma menina, que estava com medo de Kikyou, pela flecha --- Me responda! - repetiu ela --- Ele é o Ssssenhor Ssssssessssssssssshoumaru - disse o pekeno youkai --- Por que vc me ajudou?  
--- Foi a Rin q pediu.  
--- Rin?  
--- Eu... - disse a meninninha, muito timida Kikyou se abaixou na frente da menina, colocando a mao nos cabelos dela --- Obrigada, pequena Rin!  
--- De nada!  
--- Bom, de qualquer jeito, eu estou indo... - disse a sacerdotisa --- Ah... jaaaaah? - perguntou a menininha - fique mais um pouco.  
--- Rin, deixe ela ir... - disse Sesshoumaru --- Me diga uma coisa, por que um youkai com olhar frio como o seu anda com uma menininha tao doce?  
--- Não interessa.... - disse ele - Humpf... Por acaso vc é a sacerdotisa que lacrou InuYasha? Kikyou?  
--- Sim, sou eu.... Vc conhece InuYasha?  
--- Ssssssenhor Sssssssessssssssshoumaru é meio irmão de InuYassssssssha.  
--- Cale-se Jaken!  
--- É... parace que vc não gosta muito do seu irmão... - Kikyou deu um sorriso sarcástico - não é mesmo?  
--- Humpf... Vamos embora, Rin!  
Ele se vira pra ir embora --- Ei, Rin... Vocccccê não ouviu o Ssssssssenhor Ssssesssssssssshoumaru? - disse Jaken - Vamosssss embora!  
--- Não vou!  
Sesshoumaru olha para Rin --- Não posso deixar a senhorita Kikyou aqui sozinha! Ela está ferida.  
--- Humpf.... Então passaremos a noite aqui.... mas só essa noite!  
--- Eba! obrigada Seshor Sesshoumaru! - disse Rin, toda sorridente 


	3. cap 3

Kikyou sentou encostada na parede Sesshoumaru sentou do outro lado da parede

--- Está tarde! - disse Rin - Acho que vou dormir.  
Rin deitou ao lado de Sesshoumaru

Kikyou se levantou e foi para fora da caverna

--- Vai embora?  
--- Não.  
Quando saiu da caverna, seus carregadores de almas vieram e alimentaram Kikyou.  
Ela volta pra dentro da caverna e senta do lado de Sesshoumaru

--- O que pretende fazer? - perguntou o youkai

--- Nada.  
Kikyou olhava para o nada Sesshoumaru olhou para o rosto da sacerdotisa, realmente ela era muito bonita.  
Kikyou dormiu encostada na parede Sesshoumaru, por uma razão que ainda não sabe, puxou Kikyou para que ela se encostasse em seu ombro. Ele tembém dormiu.  
Quando Kikyou acordou pela manhã os outros ainda estavam dormindo. Viu-se encostada em Sesshoumaru. Ficou vermelha.  
ouviu um barulho vindo de fora.  
Foi correndo ver o que era.  
Se deparou com InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Shippo lutando com uma marionete de Naraku.  
--- Não é a Kikyou? - perguntou Miroku

--- É.... Kikyou, por que está com o braço e a perna enfaixado? - disse InuYasha

--- Pergunte a Kagome.  
Kagome abaixou a cabeça

--- Como assim? - disse Sango

--- Fale pra eles, Kagome... fale que você tentou me matar.  
--- O QUE?  
--- eu.... atirei três flechas na Kikyou.  
--- CHEGA DE ENROLAÇÃO!  
A marionete de Naraku joga Kikyou em um precipício

--- KIKYOOOOOOOOOOOU! - grita InuYasha

Mas alguém segura a mão dela


End file.
